Mr. KK
- Peace= - 20▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} - 15▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= - URA= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = December 5th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Dark Brown |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Cleaning, gun shooting games |like = A peaceful daily life, ramen |dislike = Standing back |relative = Mr. G (elderly boss) |appearance1 = pop'n music 5 |appearance2 = pop'n music 10, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, pop'n music portable, pop'n music 20 fantasia, pop'n music éclale, pop'n music peace |theme = Percussive Alternative Percussive 2 Urban Rock On top of the world 西馬込交通曲 |designer = shio (pop'n 5, 10, fantasia), eimy (Adventure)}} Mr. KK is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 5. Personality 西新宿の某ビルを毎日磨きまくってる清掃員。 裏の顔は「掃除屋」という異名を持つスナイパーなんだって。内緒だよ？ A janitor who cleans a certain building in West Shinjuku every day.They say he has another side to him, a sniper with the nickname “cleaner”. Is it a secret? Character Information See Mr. KK/Character Information. Appearance Percussive Mr. KK appears as a tall man with short, brown hair, a shaved beard, and dark brown eyes. He wears a periwinkle blue suit along with his hat and pink-red headphones. He dons a pair of black shoes with a skull icon in each sole. Additionally, he wields a brown mop for duties. His debut garments appear again in his FEVER! animation in Pop'n 20 fantasia. In his 2P palette, he has strawberry blond hair and his outfit becomes all black with hot pink accessories and shoes. His headphones remain the same while his mop handle is red. His URA color from Pop'n Music 11 makes his hair red and his outfit lime green with black shoes and blue headphones, and his mop handle becomes dark lavender. Alternative Mr. KK wears a dark sea green suit shirt along with gray striped pants, black socks, and brown shoes. He keeps his blue hat and red headphones and has his hair tied back. His original palette is recycled in On top of the world from Pop'n Music éclale. In his 2P palette his hair is light blond and his eyes are a lighter brown. His suit top is blue and worn with a teal shirt, and his pants are olive green. His shoes and hat are a mahogany color and his headphones are dark orange. Percussive 2 Mr. KK has taken off his blue janitor suit except for the blue pants. His white shirt is shown for the first time and the black shoes remain identical. Mr. KK carries a water backpack connected to his water gun. His hat becomes a more violet hue and he wears yellow-pink headphones. Once again his 2P colors give him blond hair and light brown eyes. His outfit is mainly black except for his navy blue shirt and purple headphones. Urban Rock Mr. KK wears a long, dark green jacket with fur trim along the hood over his dark gray pants and black shoes. His hat is also dark gray and worn over orange headphones. Mr. KK's 2P palette shows him with blond hair and light brown eyes. His coat becomes sky blue while his pants, hat, and fur trim are brown. His headphones turn light blue. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 10: 裏家業はヒミツ。超ヒミツ。表のお仕事はビル掃除からウェイターにネコ探しだって、 頼られたら何でもこなすぜハニー。(かわいい女の子のお願い限定で) The family business is secret. Super secret. From cleaning buildings to table waiting and looking for a cat, '' ''I can do anything you depend on me for, honey. (but only cute girls can ask) Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE: 今回の仕事は暮らし安心水道局のおにいさん？ …って、その水鉄砲、仕事はどうしたの？？ This time he works for a living to get safe water in the water department? ...huh, a water gun, what kind of job is that?? Pop'n Music 20 fantasia: 都会暮らしは日々慌しく。たまには歩くスピードも緩めたくなる日もあるよね。 ・・・でも、そうも言ってられないみたい？ Everyday urban living is fast paced. Once in a while you want to relax and some days just speed walk. ...but, despite what I say it seems like I don't. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Conversation Only (Phase 3) おう、街はきれいにしろよな。 あんまり悪さするようだと お前さんを掃除する羽目になる… 気をつけな。 Oh, I must make the city clean. It seems that there's so much evil that must be cleaned up as well... Be careful. Trivia *Belle makes a cameo in Mr. KK's Fever Win animation in Pop'n Music 10. **Belle's cat once again appears in Mr. KK's Good and Lose animations in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Gallery Animations MrKK5Neutral.gif|Neutral (Percussive) MrKK5Good.gif|Good MrKK5Great.gif|Great MrKK5Miss.gif|Miss MrKK5Fever.gif|FEVER! MrKK5Lose.gif|Lose MrKK5Win.gif|Win MrKK5FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win MrKK10Neutral.gif|Neutral (Alternative) MrKK10Good.gif|Good MrKK10Great.gif|Great MrKK10Miss.gif|Miss MrKK10Fever.gif|FEVER! MrKK10Lose.gif|Lose MrKK10Win.gif|Win MrKK10FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win MRKK15Neutral.gif|Neutral (Percussive 2) MrKK15Good.gif|Good MrKK15Great.gif|Great MrKK15Miss.gif|Miss MrKK15Fever.gif|FEVER! MrKK15Lose.gif|Lose MrKK15Win.gif|Win MrKK20Neutral.gif|Neutral (Urban Rock) MrKK20Good.gif|Good MrKK20Great.gif|Great MrKK20Miss.gif|Miss MrKK20Fever.gif|FEVER! MrKK20Lose.gif|Lose MrKK20Win.gif|Win MrKK20FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win kkpneu.gif|Neutral (西馬込交通曲) kkpgreat.gif|Great kkpmiss.gif|Miss KKfP.gif|FEVER! kkpwin.gif|Win kkplose.gif|Lose Peace KK 2P Neutral.gif|Neutral (2P) Peace KK 2P Good.gif|Good Peace KK 2P Great.gif|Great Peace KK 2P FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Peace KK 2P FEVER! Win.gif|FEVER! Win Screenshots Mr kk.jpg Alternative mr KK.gif MrKK52P.png|Percussive 2P MrKKURAprite.png|Percussive URA MrKK102P.png|Alternative 2P MrKK152P.png|Percussive 2 2P MrKK202Psprite.png|Urban Rock 2P Profile mr kk with his old friend!.jpg|Mr. KK with Mr. G MrKK5Beta.png|Beta design from Pop'n Music 5 Altana.jpg|Mr. KK beta sketches from Pop'n Music 10 DokiKK.png|Mr. KK in Doki Doki Pop'n Music Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 5 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 5 AC Characters